


Illegal Artefacts

by Sheogorath



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: AR, Abuse of Power, Gen, use of an illegal artefact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 01:52:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheogorath/pseuds/Sheogorath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione forces Harry to confide in her after Umbridge first uses the blood quill on him. Unfortunately, it doesn't prevent the Pink Toad's rise in power two years later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illegal Artefacts

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on what _should_ have happened during a scene in 'The Order of the Phoenix'.

# Illegal Artefacts.

Harry Potter could clearly remember the argument he'd had with his best female friend, Hermione Granger, some minutes earlier.

"I've been researching that quill that Madame Umbridge was using on you, Harry. We have to tell Dumbledore!"

"No, Hermione, he's too busy."

"Too busy to stop the use of an illegal dark artefact on his students? Who knows how many others she'll use it on if she once gets away with it with you? So if you don't come to see Professor Dumbledore with me right now, Harry James Potter, I'll see him myself, and he'll wonder why you're not with me. He'll probably be disappointed that you don't trust him with your welfare."

That hit Harry where it hurt. "Well, maybe he'll be more disappointed that I can't stand up to the Toad," he tried to defend himself, failing miserably.

"Oh, Harry, he would never think that. He knows how hard it is to defend yourself against an abuse of power like the Umbridge woman is clearly using. Come on, the sooner we set off, the sooner we're there."

Harry couldn't help but grin, and he and Hermione were on their way just a few seconds later, only to be waylaid by Professor McGonagall as they approached the gargoyle that guarded the moving stone spiral staircase.

"And what, may I ask, are you two doing here at this hour? It's nearly curfew!" the older witch scolded.

"Professor McGonagall, we have to see Professor Dumbledore. It's rather urgent," Hermione explained.

"Well, you can't see him tonight, so it will have to wait."

"But, Professor, we _need_ to see him."

"Now, I didn't say you may not see him, I said that you can't. He's been called away by the Ministry on an important matter," the female animagus stated.

"Then can we tell you, Professor?" Hermione requested.

"You may. What is so urgent that it can't wait for Professor Dumbledore's return, hmm?" Professor McGonagall enquired, her lips stern, but her eyes twinkling as her superior's often did. Her eyes and lips both grew extremely grim, however, when she saw the damage that had been wrought on the skin and flesh of Harry's hand by just one session of blood quill use, and her voice was grave as she said, "I will see about this, Mr. Potter, you can be assured of that."

With that, the deputy headmistress disappeared into Dumbledore's office, her posture boding ill for Dolores Jane Umbridge, High Inquisitor of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

✱   ✱   ✱

So it was that Madame Umbridge found herself facing the full Wizengamot, just as her favourite victim had, except this time, the person on trial was found guilty and sentenced to life in Azkaban. Unfortunately for the side of the Light, the Dementors, feeling that their needs had gone neglected for too long, had decided to decamp from the magical prison en masse at the promises of Voldemort, leading to a mass breakout. This was the reason that, despite their best efforts, Harry and Hermione found themselves hearing the lies about a locket around the neck of the toad-like woman inside the Ministry of Magic, along with their best friend, Ron Weasley, two years later.

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright © 2012 Romersa's Protégé. Individuals and groups are free to copy and share this work for all purposes except large scale distribution, subject to credit being given and any derivatives being released under the same or a similar licence. All other rights reserved. Published with permission from J.K. Rowling.


End file.
